Balthier of Moliqu'n
A half-elven bard from the tailoring and melancholic music village of Moliqu'n in Eberleene, Balthier is the famed hero and author if the Mists of the Vale story where he is said to have slain a black dragon in Hilsyren and saved the cursed village of Lonnhil. * Full Name: Balthier * Titles Held: * Race: half-elven * Birthplace: Moliqu'n, Eberleene, Eyshabreen, Drorn * Date of Birth: 4th of April, 746qc * Current Age (769qc): 23 (physically 33) Family * Father: Sindarian Hanune, elf from Shabreena * Mother: Dhalia, retired bard * Siblings: Molly, human younger sister (12 born 757qc) * Other: Unknown Associations * Known Allies: Adalan Blacksparrow, Alexander of Trianor, Skor Dal * Known Enemies: Alexander of Trianor * Affiliated Groups: Academy of Song Ancestry His family house was given to his mothers fathers, father many years ago slaying the river beast that plagued the village in its early days. This story had always inspired Balthier, especially when coupled with the stories of how he fought off a hundred (presumably exaggerated) suitors, for his love, Balthier great grandmother. Errolan and Fyona were a beloved couple in their day, and Avonfell cottage was a family heirloom. Early Life Raised in the quiet rural life after his father went to join the colonists in Miomynn, his mother resented his father after he never returned or contacted her and tried to keep Balthier safe from the dangerous of the outisde world. Fascinated by the stories she told of the world and with a natural talent for the music song and story, Balthier began to learn the magic that could be woven through word and music from his mother. Staying out of the civil wars that rocked Eyshabreen, his mother houses a former revolter called Andon in 756, wishing to settle down and knowing his father would never come back married another man Andon while Balither was just 10 and they had his sister Molly. Andon died in 759 trying to set up trade with the halflings, during a kobold ambush in . Since then her mother has been very protective. This was made even worse when the next year a war broke out with the drow in Hilsyren across the Ossa amd many of the people of that land came here seeking refuge. At just 14 Balthier heard many of the tales of Hilsyren, and its faith but also its hero stories of valour, unlike most the stories in Eyshabreen which were of rebels fighting their lords, and trickster fairies seducing young princesses. When the war ended three years later in 763 and slowly the refugees returned to their land, Eyshabreen was almost completely unaffected by the drow, due to refusing to get involved. For the next four years Balthier trained with who he could, and improved his skills in the lyrical arts, and waited for his mother and sister to grow stable in their life, then one night in the dawn months of 767 a 21 year old Balthier and the whole world witnessed a Giant Eye appear in the sky, which many people thought was the doom of the world. Nothing came of the Eye after it vanished but many people were stirred to do something especially when it was confirmed that all the elves who had settled in Miomyn were killed by the drow and this is why his father probably never returned. With rumours telling that Hilsyren was opening up its borders to all who would help, even halflings from Grenindyrill, and that many secrets of the elves were being found in that land after the drows heritage had come to light, Balthier finally said farewell to his mother and sister and left for great adventure and glory... Adventures After only a few moths in Hilsyren Balthier was arrested in Hilsyren's province of Leoshire and thrown into the forced service of Lord Danriddion Blackdragon. This were not as valorous and full of light and hope as Balthier had be led to believe on the Pious Lands. As a way to repent for his minor crimes of cultural misunderstanding, Lord Blackdragon wished to use his knowledge of magic and disassociation with the wizards of Hilsyren to try and uncover a mystery... The Lone Hill Teaming him up with a young magus mostly content to use his skills in village tourneys, Balthier and Adalan Blacksparrow were sent to investigate disappearance in the Vale of Aidenwode. ... The Eyshabreen Expedition In the spring of 769 Adalan Blacksparrow and Balither reunited with the gnome archaeologist Skor Dal to find and explore ruins in Eyshabreen. On their way they encountered an underground monster in the woods around Greenfisher, another tunnelling beast near the city of Eberleene, were heavily involved in the Generals Revolt of Aurander, and saved a village in the Crescent Mountains. There were last seen entering the city to Pargent to help Skor Dal with his studies in the great San N'dallion Cathedral. Goals Seek out and stop the Sanastra Archelleo. Songs of Balither Song Title The song Personality Dan Quotes * "Bwwwhhhhhaaaaa...." Score 10Category:Character Bio